vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Predator
Powers and Stats Name: Yautja, Demons, Hunters. Species: Yautja. Gender: Male and Female. Tier: 8-C physically|''' 8-B with weapons|'6-B (with self destruct mechanism) '''K-Level:' Type 2 or low Type 3. Origin: Predator, Alien vs Predator Age: Varies especially on ranking - according to the making of AvP, the lifespan of Yautja can reach several thousands of years. Powers and Abilities: Super strength, speed, agility, durability, stamina, reflexes and intelligence, skilled jumpers, can survive radiation, immune to the deadliest bacteria/viruses/toxins, experts in close combat, experts in long range weapons, Jehdin martial arts, devastating arsenal, immune/nigh-immune to pain, highly resilient to electricity, super senses (smell, sight, hearing), able to see all the other spectrums, great lifespan, organ manipulation Destructive Capacity: ''' Melee: Room+ (Average) or Building (Clan Leader). Potentially Large Building level via "power glove" - enhances striking force. Shoulder Cannon: '''Wall to Building level+, City Block level - chain reaction Self destruct mechanism: Country level+ (AvP: 2010 last Predator mission cutscene) Strength: Class 15-25+. Lifting locked large multi-ton maximum security gates with near ease. Class 100+ - Clan Leader defeating Xenomorph Queen in bare handed combat with very little battle scars. A Queen was shown in the comic AvP: Prey were she effortlessly flips over two trailer trucks with just one hand. The trucks were nearly the size of tanks since they were designed for hefty transportation of Rhynth (rhino-like cattle nearly the size of African elephants) and Power Loaders. Striking strength: Class MJ+, easily backhanding helmeted soldier to death and punching over moving military truck full of men and supplies. Clan Leaders are capable of slaughtering Queens larger than seen in movies with just bare hands. Class GJ+ with power glove. “'They had careened through yet another curve in the road' when Nikolai saw Marikova's eyes widen and she shouted at him, at them "There's something out there! Stop now!" Rath glanced back at her with an expression that Nikolai interpreted as pity or disgust--and gunned the engine. Something shimmering and heavy hit Nikolai's side of the truck with a force that cracked metal, and in that split second before the truck overturned and they all went spilling out onto the ground, onto the road, Nikolai felt something right beside his head, something that made a growling-clicking sound that made him scream, and behind it the sensation of great weight and the smell like rotting meat so that he steeled himself for a blow, but no blow came, just the delicate scrape of a clawed hand across his face, receding as the changed momentum of the truck and his own inertia carried him away from the creature." -Cold War Durability: Large building level. Taking multiple hellfire missiles with little damage and surviving dropship crash and explosion into canyon and metal walls, standing strong after taking a beating from a Xenomorph Queen. Stamina: Nigh-infinite, they can take multiple gunshots from a shotgun and keep fighting. Easily fighting off hordes of Xenomorph Warriors (depending on rank and clan). Scarface slayed over a 100 year period, a whole extraterrestrial planet inhabited by these hostile creature that are similar to the arachnids from starship troopers. Only these creatures were quite larger, possibly stronger, durable and superior agility. In the end, Scarface was still in perfect shape. Unblooded Yautja against Xenomorph horde: “Gkyaun howled the war cry and jumped. He landed amid the hissing drones and moved among them like the setg-in, deadly and quick. So easy! He spun and slashed, burned and cut at the same time. Two bugs fell with one slice of his spear. A drone from behind lost its head; he gutted yet another. He was Paya, the conquering warrior! Thwei ran at his feet, the Hard Meat shrank in terror-! More came at him, a relentless flow of fury and sound. He pivoted, hunted; his every movement was an arc of doom and pain. Noguchi gulped air and pushed herself backward, toward the top of the shield wall. The warrior was a dervish of wild energy and prowess-the nightmare creatures fell all around him.” - Prey Agility: Superhuman, EU Predators have slightly outran speeding sports cars and dodged military and futuristic automatic gunfire at close range. 1. "The spear was snatched from his back by a shadowy, indistinct figure and the second man let loose with his AK-100, spraying bullets at the barely glimpsed spear-wielding killer. '''The thing moved so fast it almost seemed to be dodging the bullets as it turned and ran back down the canyon'. The Russian charged after it, bellowing.'' . . . The creature holding the spear seemed to side-step the bullets easily. Then it jabbed the spear forward, and Gunin no longer worried about spikes or bullets, or anything else as the thing cut his heart out with a single quick gesture. After that, the alien disappeared, blurring into invisibility . . . "Those things are fast enough to dodge bullets, if they see them coming," Schaefer explained, "and even if you hit them, they're damn near bulletproof.” 2. Someone, Pushkov or someone obeying Pushkov, fired; Gunin felt burning lines of pain as bullets tore through his right sleeve and through his arm but the pain was not bad, not enough to make him scream-- the spikes had already hurt him enough to deaden his sensitivity. The creature holding the spear seemed to side-step the bullets easily. Then it jabbed the spear forward, and Gunin no longer worried about spikes or bullets, or anything else as the thing cut his heart out with a single quick gesture. After that, the alien disappeared, blurring into invisibility” Combat Speed: Superhuman. Moving so fast to turn into invisible blurs to soldiers' eyes, non-adult Predator decapitating Xenomorph faster than it can react and head sliding slowly off. Reaction Time: Supersonic+ - Hypersonic+ (Clan Leader). In the EU, Predator have effortlessly dodged military and futuristic gunfire at close range and were stated to be capable of avoiding Sniper rounds. Intelligence: Very high. Especially in technology, tactics, extraterrestrial biology, and astronomy. There technology even surpasses the likes of the Colonial Marines Corps and Weyland-Yutani industries. Yautja possess far higher mental capabilities than humans, even in the future thanks to their alien psychology, which grants then incredibly sophisticated technology, culture, and very high mental abilities. Also well capable spacecraft pilots. Weaknesses: Their code of honor prevents them from killing children, pregnant, sick people, etc). However, they can become bloodlusted if fighting opponents that push them to their limits. If they're bio-mask is removed in an area that lacks methane traces, they have to breathe deeper. Thus loosing stamina and breath, which is why they carry a breathing mask. Though this still impacts their combat performance, they can still fight through it. For low ranking Yautja, the biggest weakness is their pride. Weapons: ''' -Cloaking Device: Light-bending adaptive camouflage allowing Predators a form of invisibility, or at least translucence. The invisibility effect has been known to be shorted out through contact with water, or if the arm gauntlet is damaged. -Bio-Mask: The Predator's mask contains systems to enhance its vision and provide additional vision modes in other electromagnetic spectra. It also grants access to Vocal Mimicry, and records anything the Predator sees so that it may be reviewed at a later date. -Wrist Gauntlet: Includes the Predator's Sat-Com and sometimes a Plasma Bolt or Power Punch Glove. Also incorporates touch-pad technology to control a Predator's Cloaking Device, Self-Destruct Device, and even remotely pilot Predator vessels. -Medi-Kit: Predator hunters carry field medical equipment including solvents capable of cauterizing and healing Predator wounds and various serums and other medical devices. -Wrist Blades: Razor-sharp serrated blades worn on a wrist gauntlet for close combat. -Scimitar: Essentially an enlarged Wrist Blade worn on the forearm. -Shoulder Cannon: A ranged weapon capable of directing plasma bolts at distant targets. Has selective firing modes (beam, rapid fire, and charged shot) for specific situations. Aimed through the Predator's Bio-Mask. -Plasma Cannon: A hand-held version of the Plasma Caster. -Spear Gun: A projectile weapon that fires small metal spears, comparable to a traditional firearm or crossbow. -Combi-Stick: A retractable spear that can be used either in hand-to-hand combat or as a thrown weapon. -Net Launcher: A handheld device capable of firing a wire net with enough force to pin a target to a wall. The net also features an automatic tightening mechanism designed to cause grievous wounds to the enclosed target. -Smart-Disc: A self-guiding discus-like cutting device. -Shuriken: Similar to the Smart-Disc, except considerably larger and fitted with several fan-like blades. -Glaive: Similar to the Combi-Stick, this combat staff is fitted with a sizeable blade at each end. -Maul: A heavy bladed weapon comparable to a police officer's nightstick. -Whip: A segmented bull whip capable of slicing targets in half with enough force. -Mines: Predators utilize a variety of mines with varying trigger mechanisms and detonation effects in their hunts. -Health Shards/Healing charges: Carried in a pouch connected to their "breechcloth", these instantly recover Yautja to perfect health by healing all their injuries and wounds - even the worst injuries and wounds. '''Notable Victories http://www.comicvine.com/forums/battles-7/hellboy-vs-predator-1623511/ Hellboy http://www.comicvine.com/forums/battles-7/covenant-elite-vs-predator-25726/ Covenant Elite http://www.comicvine.com/forums/battles-7/general-grievous-vs-team-1635688/?page=2 General Grievous (it was an Elite ranked Predator) http://www.comicvine.com/forums/battles-7/elder-predator-vs-black-panther-1631140/ Black Panther http://www.comicvine.com/forums/battles-7/alpha-series-big-daddy-vs-elder-predator-1622889/ Alpha Series Big daddy http://www.comicvine.com/forums/battles-7/predator-vs-tarzan-1568146/?page=2 Tarzan (comic version) Notable Attacks/Techniques Yautja have a martial art called Jehdin, which is something as best loosely described from Steve Perry to be as a fusion of Penchak Silat, Aikido, Kyokushin Karate, Tae Kwon Do, Xilam/Yaomachtia (Aztec/Mayan martial art) and other more complex combat skills said to be superior to all martial arts on Earth. The lowest ranking Yautja have also been said displaying skills to that of samurai: “The Queen continued in her bursts of screams, all but hidden by a mass of her minions, bugs jumping into the battle as more came out of the dark, running at the Hunters, the Hunters dancing and cutting like samurai-- both alien groups slowly, steadily gaining ground on the three humans. Lara didn't think about it, couldn't, aiming and firing and aiming again, the bugs blasted into acid splash as the Hunters dodged and fought, and somehow managed not to die-- CLICK CLICK CLICK-- AND Lara heard Noguchi's weapon go dry, even over the screams and explosions, as chilling as terrible as the Queen's fury.” -AvP: War Noguchi hurled herself after the warrior. Several of the bugs streamed from behind the shed and toward Broken Tusk. He stepped in to battle without hesitation. Too many of them, ten, twelve. She aimed at one of the bugs—and it was dead before she fired. She took aim again—and again, her target had fallen already. She took a step back, transfixed by the swift movements of the giant warrior. Here was no inexperienced novice; every step was measured, every strike timed and sure. Within the space of a few seconds, most of the bugs were down, dead or dying. She had enough training to recognize a Master when she saw one. This one’s skill had been gained in battle, against deadly enemies. Broken Tusk whirled and jabbed, crouched and slashed with precision and confidence. Never a misstep, never a hesitation. He was no dojo tiger, covered in padding and fighting for points. Wherever he had come from, they had martial arts skills more complex and dangerous than any she’d ever seen. It was like a choreographed dance.” - Prey Ka'Ri "death from within" - a Yautja martial art focusing on smart disc/shuriken combat techniques. Native American skills, tactics and warfare may be involved evidently from the fact Yautja have been shown to ambush, guerilla warfare, stealth, and psychological warfare flawlessly. Especially Yautja from the Jungle Clan. ◾ Disarming tactics ◾ Psychological warfare ◾ Guerrilla warfare ◾ Ambush tactics ◾ Examining their prey's notable weaknesses, genetics, physiology, and equipment - via bio-helmet ◾ Playing possum (faking death via Yautja take their special physiology to their advantage. Which they can halt their heart beats) ◾ Use surrounding to their advantage and against their prey ◾ Lure their prey into traps/ambush ◾ Tire out/drain their opponent's stamina KillerPredators4.jpg Lifting_gates.gif 3244410-predator_feat_durability_vs_missiles_(1).png 3244411-predator_feat_durability_vs_missiles_(2).png 3244412-predator_feat_durability_vs_missiles_(3).png Dodging_assault_rifle_on_ledge.png|Bullet dodging 4141402-433-1-.jpg 3958042-pred_gear_plasma_caster_(1).jpg|Beam mode Overwhelming_soldiers.png|Rapid fire mode Fmfvh_(2).gif|Charged shot blowing apart spacecraft 1.jpg|obliterating space colony transport 1 blowing apart spacecraft 2.jpg|obliterating space colony transport 2 blowing apart spacecraft 3.jpg|obliterating colony transport 3 AvP-Scar turns and kills Xeno.gif|combat speed 1 2661474-predator_omnibus__3___page_76.jpg|combat speed 2 ghkyp.gif|casual shoulder cannon blast feat Category:Characters Category:Movie characters Category:Races Category:Warriors Category:Hunters Category:Antagonists Category:Comic Characters